youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Philip DeFranco
Philip DeFranco (auch bekannt als sxephil; * 1. Dezember 1985 in New York) ist ein US-amerikanischer Vlogger auf YouTube. Unter dem Titel "Philip DeFranco Show" veröffentlicht er dort drei bis fünf Mal pro Woche kurze Videos, die auf meist ironische Art eine Mischung aus aktuellem Geschehen, Politik und Popkultur behandeln. Sein Hauptkanal zählt mittlerweile über 3,35 Millionen Abonnenten und über 1,3 Milliarden Aufrufe (Stand: Dezember 2014). Auf seinem zweiten Youtube-Kanal, „PhilipDeFranco“, veröffentlicht er tägliche Vlogs, die er „the vloggity“ nennt. YouTube Am 15. September 2006 erstellte er während seiner Abschlussprüfungen an der East Carolina University den „sxephil“-Kanal auf YouTube, dessen Videos er bis heute selbst konzipiert, moderiert und editiert."Philip DeFranco is sxephil" DeFranco gab am 3. November 2008 bekannt, dass seine Arbeit auf YouTube am 3. November des Folgejahres enden würde, um etwas Neues zu starten, das anders sein würde als die Philip DeFranco Show. Tatsächlich ließ er die Show bis 22. April 2010 weiterlaufen. An diesem Tag stellte er ein Video online, in dem er das offizielle Ende der Show verkündete – später erklärte er, dass dies mit einigen rechtlichen Komplikationen zusammenhinge, unter anderem den Namen der Show betreffend. Er startete eine neue Sendung, die er „NSFW“ („Not Safe For Work“) nannte und die im Prinzip dasselbe Format mit geringfügigen Änderungen darstellte. Kurz darauf, am 10. Mai, war es ihm möglich, zum ursprünglichen Namen der Sendung zurückzukehren. In einem Interview gab DeFranco an, über 250.000 US-Dollar zu verdienen, was sich aus mehreren Quellen des Internets zusammensetze. Er wurde unter anderem für Videos bezahlt, die für Carl's Jr.'s Burger"iJustine Punched me in the Face!" und die US Fernsehserien Lie to Me und Fringe werben. 2008 wurde er mit Hilfe seiner großen YouTube-Gefolgschaft zum "Sexiest Geek of 2008" gewählt, einem Wettbewerb des Wired Magazine, bei dem die Leser abstimmen. Im Oktober desselben Jahres spielte er zusammen mit Jessica Rose und Kevin Wu eine Hauptrolle in Hooking Up, einer 10-Episoden Web-Serie von HBOLabs, dem Onlinezweig von HBO."iHBO offshoot launches Web video series" Im November 2009 gründete er den Review-Channel "LikeTotallyAwesome" auf YouTube, den er mit verschiedenen anderen produziert und moderiert. Die Sendung beschäftigt sich mit allen Themen rund um Film, Videospiele und Technologie. Im Juli 2010 gründete er zusätzlich "iPhoneDefranco", einen Kanal für unbearbeitete Vlogs, die er direkt von seinem iPhone 4 hochlädt. Im selben Monat gründete er "CuteWinFail", einen Kanal, in dem pro Video drei Kurzclips aus den namensgebenden Kategorien gezeigt und vom Publikum gewertet werden. Dieser Kanal wird von Toby Turner (Tobuscus) moderiert. Ende August 2011 gründete er den Channel "StuffPhilLikes", ebenfalls auf YouTube, auf dem er täglich - mit Ausnahme sonntags - Videos in Playlistform hochlädt, in denen er andere Youtubekanäle und Videos vorstellt. Meist indem er ein Video des betreffenden Kanals in die Playlist einbindet. Am 23. Januar 2012 startete sein neuer YouTube-Channel "SourceFed", den er mit drei anderen YouTubern betreibt. Persönliches Leben Am 16. August 2013 machte er seiner langzeitigen Freundin Lindsay auf der "DeFranco Does Arizona"-Show in Tempe, Arizona auf der Bühne einen Hochzeitsantrag. Der Antrag wurde durch die Zuschauerfrage, ob die beiden je heiraten würden, ausgelöst.Englische Wikipediaseite Daraufhin wurde von ihm ein Video veröffentlicht, indem er bekannt gab, Vater zu werden. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ujk4SJVx8E&hd=1 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * sxephils Vlog Kanal * Vimeo Kanal en:Philip DeFranco Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:US-Amerikanische YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Englischsprachig